jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
CAS Index
000ACD Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Abstr. Meeting, Apr. 10-12 000ACE Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Abstr. Meeting Austin, TX 000ACF Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Ann. Meeting French Lick 000ACG Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Abstr. Meeting Gatlinburg, TN 000ACH Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Abstr. Meeting Cambridge, MA 000ACI Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Abstr. Meeting Ithaca 000ACM Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Ann. Meeting, Boulder, CO 000ACN Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Abstr. Meeting Milwaukee 000ACS Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Abstr. Spring Meeting 000ACV Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Abstr. Meeting Villanova, PA 000ACW Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Prog. Abstr. Meeting Washington 000ACX Am. Crystallogr. Prog. Abstr. 000ACY Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Prog. Abstr. New Hampton, NH 000ACZ Am. Crystallogr. Assoc. Abstr. Summer Meeting 000AEC U.S. A.E.C. NYO-3560-7 000AMC Am. Chem. Soc. 144th Meeting Abstr. 000AMD Am. Chem. Soc. Abstr. Meeting 000DET Diss. Eidgenossischen Tech. Hochschule Zurich 000DWU Diss. Wilhelm Univ. Munster 000IMA Int. Mineral. Assoc., Pap. Proc. Gen. Meet., 5th, 1966 000WTS Festschr. Dr. Werner T. Schuarte 00GEAN G.E. Co. Aircraft Nucl. Prop. Proj. Cincinnati DC-61-7-10 00IMGY Inst. Min. Geo. Krist. Redk. Elementon. Izdat. Nauka 00INRW Inst. Nucl. Res., Rep. (Warsaw), 1137/II/PS 00ISRS Int. Symp. React. Solids, 4th 00IUMO Int. Union Crystallogr. Abstr. Meeting 00JAMB Japanese All. Mineral Petrol. Econ. Geol. 00JAOA J. Assoc. Off. Anal. Chem. 00JCPP JCPDS Project Pattern 00JCSL J. Chem. Soc. (Japan) Ind. Ed. 00JJGT Jpn. J. Geol. Geogr. Trans. 00JNC4 J. Nat. Chem. Labor. Ind. 00JSCI J. Soc. Chem. Ind. Chem. Ind. 00JUNB J. Univ. Bombay 00KKUS Kaled. kom. ultroonykh. shchel. karbonatitov kol. pol. Svernoi Karelia 00LCZB Lincoln College, Cantebury, New Zealand 00LLCB Lincoln Laboratory, M.I.T. 00MANB Min. Muy. Akad. Nauk SSSR 00MCCK Methods Carbohyd. Chem. 00MDDC Manhattan Dist. Doc. Center 00MEEU Mem. Ehime Univ. Ser. D 00METB Metallwirtsh 00MIRR Mineralogy of the Rare Earths 00MJMO Mineralogy of some Japanese Manganese Ores 00MKA8 Mineralogiia Karbonatitov 00MNTB Mineralogische Tabellen 00MPIV Min. Petrog. Inst., Univ. Heidelberg, Germany 00MSCE Mem. Serv. Chim. Etat Paris 00MSGN Morocco Serv. Geol. Notes Mem. 00MSNO Mineral. Soc. Notice 00NBSC Natl. Bur. Stand. (U.S.), Circ. 00NDVS Nauchn. Dokl. Vyssh. Shk., Metall. 00NHKN NHK Laboratories Note 00NNES Natl. Nucl. Energy Ser. Div. 4, Pt. 2 00NRC2 National Research Council 00NTC8 Nouveau Fraite de Chem. Min. 00ODGG Osaka Daigaku Gakugei Gakuku Kenkyu Kiyo (Mem. Gakugei Fac. Osaka Univ.) 00ORNL Oak Ridge Natl. Lab. Rep. ORNL (U.S.) 00PADT Prom. Arb. Dokt. Tech. Wissensch. Zurich 00PAGM Prog. Ann. GSA Meeting St. Louis, MO 00PAGN Prog. Ann. GSA Meeting Minneapolis 00PAIZ Proc. Australasian Inst. Min. Met. 00PALB Proc. Apollo 11 Lunar Sci. Conf. 00PCAB Priv. Comm. Abrahams 00PCAL Priv. Comm. Abrahams and Lipscomb 00PCAM Priv. Comm. Abrahams and Morrison 00PCBE Priv. Comm. Berman 00PCBW Priv. Comm. Berman and Wolfe 00PCCC Priv. Comm. Collin and Corona 00PCCD Priv. Comm. Cowan and Donnay 00PCCK Priv. Comm. Crute and Kosta 00PCCL Priv. Comm. Claringbull 00PCCO Priv. Comm. Coppens 00PCCR Priv. Comm. Corbridge and Leeds 00PCCS Priv. Comm. Cochran and Sutor 00PCD1 Priv. Comm. Dana, I, 7th Ed. 00PCD2 Priv. Comm. Data, II, 7th Ed. 00PCDD Priv. Comm. Diefenbach and Donnay 00PCDN Priv. Comm. Donnay 00PCDO Priv. Comm. Donnay and Donnay 00PCDW Priv. Comm. Drenth and Wiebenga 00PCEA Priv. Comm. Eanes 00PCER Priv. Comm. Eriks 00PCEV Priv. Comm. Evans 00PCGA Priv. Comm. Grenville-Wells and Abrahams 00PCHA Priv. Comm. Haas 00PCHU Priv. Comm. Hurlbut 00PCKA Priv. Comm. Katz 00PCKE Priv. Comm. Kennard 00PCKH Priv. Comm. Kennard, Hall, and Mills 00PCKM Priv. Comm. Kennard, Evans, and Mills 00PCKR Priv. Comm. Kennard and Robinson 00PCLE Priv. Comm. Levinson 00PCLL Priv. Comm. Lenhart and Love 00PCLP Priv. Comm. Love and Patterson 00PCMA Priv. Comm. Mathieson 00PCMK Priv. Comm. Mills and Kennard 00PCMR Priv. Comm. Mrose 00PCNO Priv. Comm. Norton 00PCOM Priv. Commun. 00PCRK Priv. Comm. Robinson and Kennard 00PCRO Priv. Comm. Roth 00PCRP Priv. Comm. Robertson and Pepinsky 00PCRS Priv. Comm. Ross 00PCSA Priv. Comm. Sayre 00PCSE Priv. Comm. Seccombe and Kennard 00PCSH Priv. Comm. Shaub 00PCSP Priv. Comm. Speakman 00PCST Priv. Comm. in Strunz, 3rd Ed. 00PCSU Priv. Comm. in Strunz, 4th Ed. 00PCTA Priv. Comm. Takeuchi 00PCTO Priv. Comm. Toussaint 00PCTR Priv. Comm. Truter 00PCVA Priv. Comm. Vaciago 00PCWA Priv. Comm. Wallwork 00PCWD Priv. Comm. Watanabe and Doyle 00PCWF Priv. Comm. Wolfe and Frondel 00PCWH Priv. Comm. Whittaker 00PCWO Priv. Comm. Wolfe 00PICP Proc. XIth Int. Congr. Pure Appl. Chem. 00PISC Proc. Indian Sci. Congr. 00PLSA Proc. 2nd Lunar Sci. Conf. 00PMKL Petrografiya i Mineralogiya Kimberlitovkh porod Yakutii 00PMPS Proc. Math. Phys. Soc. UAR 00PNH5 Proc. 3rd Nordic High Temp. 00PRMS Paper read to Mineral. Soc. London, Jan. 1958 00PRST Proc. R. Soc. Tasmania 00PSDA Proc. S.D. Acad. Sci. 00PSHB Proc. Symp. Hyd. Engy. Stor. 00PVDD Phys. Verh. DPG Dtsch. 00QUKB Queen's University, Kingston, Canada 00RASL Royal Arm. Res. and Dev. Establ., Senenaaks, Kent 00RECO Res. Correspondence 00REKK Report 225, Kernforschungzentrum Karlsruhe 00REMS Rare Earths Mod. Sci. Technol. 00RFCN Rev. Fac. Cienc. Nat. Lisboa 00RMCT Rev. Mater. Constr. Trav. Publics 00RMSN Rent. Min. Syr. Vses. Nau. Iss. Inst. Akad. Nauk SSSR 00SDT2 Science Dept., Univ. of Tokyo, Japan 00SGUA Arsb. Sver. Geol. Unders. 00SMIC Soc. Mineral. Ital. XXI Congr. Pisa 00SPIT Sci. Pap. Inst. Chem. Tech. Prague 00SRFK Sci. Rep. Fac. Sci., Kyushu Univ., Geol. 00SRIX SRIX 00SRRI Sci. Rep. Res. Inst., Tohuku Univ., Ser. A 00SRTH Sci. Rep. Tohoku Univ., Honda Vol. 00SRTU Sci. Rep. Tohoku Univ. 00STRU Strunz, 3rd Ed. 00STSC Symp. Theory Struct. Complex Comp. Wroclaw, Poland 00SWGC Selected Works Gen. Chem. Acad. Sci. USSR Category:Base